Far Away
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Hotch reacts badly to Emily's return; only to be distraught to her reaction. What happens when he shows up at her apartment to try and make amends? Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a little something I whipped up during my guitar lesson. I was thinking this while I was learning **_**Far Away **_**by Nickelback. FYI: This is going to be a one-shot. I might skip parts of the song, sorry, sorry, kill me. This is going to be slightly AU, because in this case Hotch **_**didn't **_**know that Emily was really alive, so… Here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story.**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

Hotch took a deep breath before knocking on Emily's door. He ran his hands over his hair, mussing it a little. He was confident and bold, but a slight fluttering in his stomach told him otherwise. He thought of happy things, like the outcome of this encounter. Unfortunately, thinking of good outcomes always lead to thinking of _bad _ones, so many different scenarios came to mind. He knew what he said earlier was totally wrong on _so many levels, _but he wanted to apologize. He hadn't meant it that way, but clearly it had come off that he had delivered it with deliberate harshness. That wasn't unusual for the normally unsmiling man, but offending Emily gave him another reason not to smile or be happy.

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

He waited and waited for a bit, thinking she was ignoring him. He thought about what he'd said.

_"Prentiss, welcome back", he announced, the slightest bit of warmth entering his voice._

_ "Thank you, sir. I'm glad to be back", she said, stepping into his office. _

_ "What can I do for you?" he asked._

_ "I'd like to come back to the team", she said thoughtfully._

_ "Prentiss-" she cut him off._

_ "No, Hotch. I know I've been gone but I'll gladly take the re-certification training. I just really need to be back right now", she convinced him._

_ "Prentiss, I know how you feel. I went through this with Haley, but I'm not quite sure you're ready to be back", he said truthfully._

_ "Hotch, what are you saying? Are you saying I can't come back to the BAU?" she demanded._

_ "Prentiss, please do not use that tone with me", he said, growing frustrated._

_ She stood up in anger and slammed her hands down on the desk._

_ "You are not my mother", she seethed. He stood up, facing her._

_ "Emily, you missed too much while you were wasting your time in Europe. Do you know how long it'll take to-" she cut him off once more._

_ "WASTING MY TIME?" she roared._

_ "P-Prentiss, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant", he said truthfully. "I was too angry and caught up in the moment and it slipped out. I-I'm sorry", he stuttered._

_ "No, Hotch. No. You know what? Were you caught up in the moment when you carried my God-damned coffin? What about Haley's? Sure, you were grieving. For a DAY! You came back within TWO MONTHS after she passed away. I'm sorry I had to bring this up, but you know what? I left and went to Europe to save your asses from being skinned by Doyle. I went to Europe to PROTECT you, Hotch. I'd already lost six of the people I loved. Do you really think I wanted to lose my family, too? Being the almighty team leader who never pays attention to what goes on in everyone else's lives, you may not realize it, but I'd rather die without you guys than to live and never see you again. I don't think you noticed, but I have put my heart and soul into this team for the last four years and I am coming back whether the hell you like it or not", she screamed. She stormed angrily out of his office and slammed his door with such force the entire bullpen turned to look at her._

_ Emily ran out of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, tears streaming down her face. She turned momentarily and Hotch caught a glimpse of her crying eyes._

Remembering the pain he had caused her created a small pain in his lower left abdomen. He remembered looking into her eyes and seeing the hurt and determination that filled them.

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

The only reason Hotch was standing outside her apartment door was because he needed to know that she forgave him. Of course, being that the incident only happened a few hours ago, he knew she might not have gotten over it. Emily Prentiss wasn't a person you wanted to mess with. When it came to children or her team, she was a tiger; a wolf. Someone's bad side you would not want to visit. That was just about enough to deter Hotch from even bothering to show up to the bullpen every morning.

'_Cause you know, you know_

_You know_

Hotch didn't know if Emily was aware he was slightly attracted to her. Okay, that was a lie. He was uncontrollably and unconditionally in love with her. He knew she was one of the newest members of the team, yet she'd gone through so much and had contributed immensely to the capture of many an UnSub. Unfortunately, Hotch knew that the strength that masked her weakness and vulnerability was melting slowly. He knew what she'd gone through with Doyle. He knew somewhat what she'd gone through during her time in Paris. He didn't know, however, why the hell she couldn't tell he loved her. He was always around her, constantly staring and losing his thought process. He was surprised nobody had noticed the fact that he constantly stuttered when he was around her either.

Hotch was snapped from thought as the door opened, revealing a robe-clad Emily, with her hair slickly combed from its wetness.

"Sorry, I was in the shower", she grinned. Her smile faded away as she recognized who was standing in front of her. She uncomfortably shifted and adjusted her robe tightly around herself.

"Emily, please listen to me", he said gently, stopping the door as she attempted to shove it closed.

"I listened to you earlier. Fat lot of good that did", she snorted dryly. He hung his head.

"Look, Emily. I'm sorry. I told you. It slipped out. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said, his voice rising. Someone opened their door and casually looked out. The tenant spotted Hotch and immediately went back into their apartment. He lowered his voice.

"Look, can I come in?" he asked. She shrugged and stepped aside a bit so he had to squeeze oddly between her and the door frame. Once inside the house, Hotch sat down and ran his hands over his face. Emily crossed her arms and shifted onto her hip, assuming a dominant position over the sitting Hotch.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

Hotch begged her. Begged, pleaded, whatever you want to call it. During his rambles, Emily would sigh and act as if this was a waste of her time. Unfortunately, being the profiler that he was, Hotch knew her all too well. He knew deep down that she cared, that she wanted to forgive him. Sadly, he also knew she wouldn't give in too easily.

'_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

It was seven months of pure hell; agonizing, torturous hell. He'd thought she was dead. Gone. Not still alive, hiding somewhere in Europe, running around. Not coming back. He didn't think that she called JJ from time to time, or that she had different passports. He thought she was decaying in a tomb underground. Clearly, she was standing right in front of him. She was alive and pure. Well, as pure as you could be after months of hiding and pretending to die.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

Hotch was distraught when Emily died. He remembered the feeling.

_JJ walked gingerly into the room, tears falling down her face and her eyes rimmed with red. Despite the shred of hope he held in his heart, he prepared himself for the worst. _

_ JJ shook her head. "She never made it off the table", she choked._

_ Garcia's eyes erupted. She was making small strangled noises in the back of her throat. Seaver was sitting in a chair, hugging her knees to her chest. Reid stood up, tears filling his beautifully sad eyes. JJ stopped him and they shared a few silent words before bursting into a wrangling hug. JJ's eyes flickered over to Rossi, then to Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, and Seaver, looking at their tear-filled eyes. _

He remembered wanting to walk into the emergency room and inject himself with something to make him die a slow, horrible death. If he was alive, Emily should be. If she wasn't, he shouldn't be either.

After more begging and pleading, Hotch noticed tears forming in Emily's eyes. She dragged her hand over her eyes and sniffed. Hotch stood up and touched her arm. She broke down.

"H-Hotch, I'm so s-sorry. I-I was so m-mad but I know th-that y-you were j-just trying to t-tell me th-that-" Hotch cut her off just as she began to hyperventilate. He pulled her in close.

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving anymore_

"Hotch, I'm never leaving you a-again", she said with a deep breath, her face damp with the trails of her tears.

He took a deep breath, his eyes starting to brim with salty tears. He pressed his lips to the top of her hair that'd dried since she answered the door. The scent of warm vanilla sugar filled his senses.

"Good", he sighed. She pulled herself away from his chest.

Looking up into his eyes, she edged her face closer and closer, his lips growing nearer and nearer.

_I have loved you_

_I have loved you all along_

Their lips met, Hotch tasting strawberry gum on her tongue. He tilted his head to the side, enjoying the feel and taste of Emily on his lips. The strawberry flavor danced from her mouth to his tongue, sending an electric spark between both of them. Hotch gripped his hands onto her waist, and they stood there, not letting go.

_Hold onto me and never let me go_


End file.
